Medical Examiners Ridiculous Crossover
by TWAfromania88
Summary: Medical Examiners Conference in NYC, what antics will ensue? This is a ridiculous crossover between Law and Order: SVU, Rizzoli & Isles, and Rookie Blue I came up with. I will aim to post at least once a week. Pairings: [Melinda Warner & Odafin Tutuola] [Holly Stewart & Gail Peck] [Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli] and eventual appearance by [Olivia Benson & Amanda Rollins].
1. Chapter 1: Everybody Hates Packing

_**A/N:**_ _ **Pairings: [Melinda Warner & Odafin Tutuola] [Holly Stewart & Gail Peck] [Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli] and eventual appearance by [Olivia Benson & Amanda Rollins]. This is a ridiculous crossover between Law & Order SVU, Rizzoli & Isles and Rookie Blue I came up with. I will aim to post at least once a week. There is probably one thing that is cannon in this story, and it's the m/f couple surprise, surprise. The rest is just my imagination of the interaction between these beloved characters. I don't have a beta, so all of the mistakes are my own. Honestly, I haven't watched Rizzoli & Isles in a while, and being in the U.S., I have yet to see the new season of Rookie Blue. I am assuming Holly and Gail are not together on the show? This fic will be rated teen for now to be safe. NYSACCME is one of the longest acronyms ever! The Medical Examiners conference is loosely based on theirs. Oh, and Happy Pride!**_

 _ **A/N 2: If you haven't already, please take a moment to think about and pray for Charleston, SC and for healing/unity in the USA in general.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Everybody Hates Packing**

 **Ungodly Early Friday Morning, Toronto, ON**

"Do you think you packed enough?" Dr. Holly Stewart asked her girlfriend Officer Gail Peck sarcastically while looking at all of Gail's luggage.

Gail raised her hands, "Look if you want me to come along to this revenge of the nerds conference with you, I need to take a few necessities."

"The Xbox though, _really_?"

Gail rolled her eyes, "Yes, _really_. Would you rather me have to kill someone, or kill zombies in a video game? You know I hate conferences."

"You hate anything where people gather."

"Exactly."

"I am excited to present my research and techniques to fellow colleagues, and I'm excited you're going to be there."

Gail looked down, "Yeah…about that, do you expect me to attend the entire thing? I was hoping to sightsee some in New York."

"Yes, and that is what Sunday afternoon and Monday of our trip is for."

"I know, but I looked at the brochure. Did you see the schedule is covered for literally all day Saturday? I don't think I can be surrounded by doctors for that long."

They both heard Chris' car beep from their driveway. Holly dropped the subject, "Let's hurry up and get this stuff loaded. I don't want to miss our flight."

* * *

 **Early Friday Morning, Boston, MA**

"Don't you just love packing?" Dr. Maura Isles asked from the walk-in closet.

"Said no one ever," Detective Jane Rizzoli replied with a groan from their bed.

"But I'm saying it now."

"Must you be so literal? It's just an expression."

"I see. But don't you just love the excitement of planning what you're going to wear and thinking about how you want to express yourself to people?" Maura asked while walking towards her suitcase lying next to Jane.

Jane began talking with her hands as she spoke, "One: EVERYBODY hates packing. Two: You express that you're sexy and confident in every doggone thing in your wardrobe. And three: You just want an excuse to use that ridiculous luggage of yours."

"I'll have you know Bottega Veneta is anything but ridiculous."

"I am a firm believer in duffel bags and luggage with only two wheels," Jane sat up to give Maura a brief kiss, "but the way you say Bottega Veneta is also sexy and confident."

Maura laughed, "Now you're being ridiculous. And in all honesty, I feel clumsy and like a nervous wreck. I don't want to look stupid in front of my colleagues."

"Are you kidding me? These fancy-schmancy, smart people invited YOU to be the keynote speaker. I know without a doubt, it will be one of your best presentations yet. You are intelligent, highly professional, and damn good at your job. Even if you won't admit to a crime scene being a murder right off the bat."

"You just couldn't leave off the last part could you? Plus, I always want to examine all of the evidence available at the time before I draw any concl—"

"Hold that thought! You need to get a move on in packing, or we are going to miss our flight. I don't know why you didn't pack last night like I did."

"I was still putting last minute touches on my presentation. That seemed more important."

"Okay woman, but if we miss our flight, I am not driving you to New York City. You could not pay me enough money to get through that traffic."

* * *

 **Friday Morning, Brooklyn, NY**

"Tell me again why we're staying at a hotel in the same city we live?" Dr. Melinda Warner asked her boyfriend Detective Fin.

Fin zipped up his newly packed bag, "Because you have a lot of responsibilities with the conference. I don't want you to have the added stress of driving back and forth through all of the rush hour traffic. Besides, you and I both know I'd be the one driving, and I HATE New York traffic."

"That's not true honey, I'd help you drive."

"Let me move because lightening is about to strike with that lie."

Melinda laughed, "You know I would intend to help with the driving, but you're right. And thank you for booking the room for us. Are you sure you don't have to work?"

"Yes, I cleared it with the Captain. As long as there isn't some huge case to catch, I am your NY State Association of County Coroners and Medical Examiners Fall 2015 Conference guest for the weekend."

Melinda smiled at Fin saying the entire association name. "Must you always say the entire name?"

"Do you know how long it took me to memorize it? I'm proud enough to be able to tell people about the board you help serve." Fin gave Melinda a quick kiss. "By the way, I peeped the program. I heard a rumor that the Chief Medical Examiner from Boston you all bent over backwards to get is the daughter of the huge mob boss Paddy Doyle."

"She's Dr. Maura Isles, and please do not bother her with that tabloid nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, and I bet it makes her one helluva medical examiner. She probably grew up seeing the bodies of the chumps who tried to cross her dad."

"Fin stop."

"What? I'm just saying."

"Please drop it. And we need to get a move on. I want to make sure we get there in plenty of time before the Board of Directors meeting." Melinda began taking her luggage to the car.

"And I heard through the grapevine that her detective girlfriend shot herself to take down a detective," Fin yelled after her.

"I'm ignoring you," Melinda called back.

"Whatever you say. That is one badass couple; Mel we need to step our game up!"

* * *

 **A/N 3: Please leave comments and let me know if you are even interested in how this story goes.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Checking In

_**A/N: We finally have marriage equality in all 50 states—it's about damn time! And go SCOTUS! :D**_

 _ **A/N2: The plot doesn't move around much in this chapter, but I'm kind of new to this. Please bear with me.**_

 **Chapter 2: Checking In**

Melinda was at the Board of Directors meeting, so Fin planned on meeting her during registration before the evening schedule. He busied himself by playing Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare in the hotel room. He was proud of himself and felt like a bit of a hacker for figuring out how to hook up his gaming system to the hotel television and internet. He was getting ready to look up his Canadian buddy who went by the gamertag BlondieZombieKilla83 when his phone vibrated with a text.

 _ **Amanda: Free to talk?**_

He paused his game and called his friend, "What's up partner? You guys catch a big case?"

"No, quite the opposite," Amanda sighed. "Also, there's no meetings right now, both Liv and my sponsor are busy, and I have a craving. You know, the usual."

"You're welcome to come play Xbox with me. I have a couple of free hours before the conference starts. I'll text you the hotel info."

"That sounds good. There's only but so many sweets I can bake before I get bored again."

"Oh yeah? Could you bring over some of your famous chocolate chip cookies?"

"You got it partner. See you soon."

* * *

Maura and Jane were standing at the check-in desk at the hotel when a tall, brunette woman approached Maura. "Hi, sorry to bother you, but you're Dr. Isles right?"

"Yes, I most certainly am. And you are?"

She extended her right hand, "I'm Holly—uh Dr. Stewart, but you can call me Holly. I am such a huge fan."

"Nice to meet you Holly, and please, call me Maura. And thank you, although I wouldn't call my line of work fanworthy."

"Maura, just say thank you for the compliment," Jane said under her breath.

"I only meant I am not an entertainer or celebrity who acquires fans."

Jane gave Maura a look. "I mean thank you for the compliment," Maura said as she stepped back to include Jane in the conversation. "Jane this is Holly, Holly this is my partner Detective Rizzoli, but you can call her Jane."

"Nice to meet you Holly," said Jane.

"Likewise." Holly waved Gail over, "This is my girlfriend Officer Gail Peck. Gail this is Dr. Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Gail reached her hand out to shake both of their hands, "Nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I hate to cut this introduction short, but we need to get settled in before the evening session. See you guys there?" Maura asked expectantly.

"Yes, definitely. And I would love to discuss your research with you later if you don't mind?" Holly asked.

"Not at all. It was pleasant meeting you and see you later."

Maura and Jane left to find their rooms leaving Gail and Holly to check in next.

As soon as they arrived to their room, Jane found the Boston Red Sox game. She was praying and hoping to God for her team to win the Pennant and then go on to ultimately win the World Series.

Maura was busy picking out the clothes she was going to wear for the first evening session. "You're not changing?"

"No... What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Jane asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you would probably want to make more of a first impression with it being the first night we'll be networking with people."

"Correction, _you'll_ be networking with _your_ M.E. colleagues. This is your time to shine. I will effectively fade into the background."

"Is that code for: I don't want to be bothered?"

Jane laughed, "Yeah, I guess it kind of is. Besides, you don't need to worry about first impressions because you have fans."

This time Maura laughed, "Correction, one fan, and I still need to make a good impression."

"Well I'll leave you to it while I watch this playoff game."

* * *

"Babe, you totally went all fan-girl on her," Gail said while she was trying to figure out how to hook up her Xbox to the television.

Holly was busy hanging up her business clothes for the weekend, "I know. I wasn't that bad was I?"

"No, not too bad. You're like a cute, excited puppy."

"Well it's just that she's accomplished so many things in our field. I really look up to her."

"And that'll be you one day with nerds fan-girling you over your accomplishments."

"Aw, thanks Bae. And you're a nerd, too ya know."

"Yeah, but it's not public knowledge."

"Don't you have clothes to hang up, too, so they won't get wrinkled?"

Gail held up the HDMI cable, "You have your priorities; I have mine."

Holly laughed, "I cannot. I'm going to look over my notes again for my presentation tomorrow."

"Okay babe."

Gail eventually figured out how to set up her game console with 20 minutes to spare. She decided to fool around with a practice round in Call of Duty. She decided to see what her American cyber friend by gamertag BigFinBigFlipper67 was doing and sent an invitation. He accepted the private audio chat.

 **BlondieZombieKilla83:** "What's up?"

 **BigFinBigFlipper67:** "Nothing much, just schooling my partner here on how to take out some zombies."

 **BlondieZombieKilla83:** "The zombie mode is sick right?! She any good to be on a team?"

 **BigFinBigFlipper67:** "Not yet but she's getting the hang of it. Look, I have to be somewhere soon, but if you want I can leave you all to it."

 **BlondieZombieKilla83:** "I wish, I have to get going soon, too. I'm hoping to set up a game either late tonight or sometime tomorrow."

 **BigFinBigFlipper67:** "That sounds good. Signing off now Killa."

 **BlondieZombieKilla83:** "Later."

 _ **A/N3: Let me know your thoughts and please review!**_


End file.
